


It's You

by adhd_mess



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Caring Sebastian, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Inspired by Music, M/M, Post-Break Up, mention of claude faustus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adhd_mess/pseuds/adhd_mess
Summary: Inspired by the song "It's you" by Ali Gate
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Alois Trancy
Kudos: 6





	It's You

_"It's you_   
_It's always you_   
_If I'm ever gonna fall in love_   
_I know it's gon' be you_

_It's you_   
_It's always you_   
_Met a lot of people_   
_But nobody feels like you"_

The blond boy groaned and laid his head down on the desk. The memory of the golden-eyed demon remained in his mind, haunting him for eternity. " _I just want to be loved._ " Whispering to himself tears dripped from his eyes. He wrapped his arms around himself trying to find some sort of comfort but it didn't help. "Your highness," he heard an enchanting voice from behind him. "-are you alright?" He let out a whimper for a reply and his butler nodded. He removed his tailcoat and wrapped it around the boy. A sense of calmness enveloped him as Sebastian wrapped him in the coat and picked him up. Alois dug his into the raven-haired demon's neck and Sebastian rubbed his back with one hand. "Please don't break my heart, Sebastian." _Don't tear me apart._ "I know how it starts, I've been broken before."

"I won't break you as he did. You are delicate."

"It hurts." The boy clung onto the demon like he was a raft and they were lost at sea but yet he was hesitant. _Scared._

"You will heal in time and until then I'll remain your ever-faithful servant."

_"So please, don't break my heart_   
_Don't tear me apart_   
_I know how it starts_   
_Trust me I've been broken before_

_Don't break me again_   
_I am delicate_   
_Please don't break my heart_   
_Trust me I've been broken before"_

**Author's Note:**

> They deserve more love😭😭


End file.
